


Troubled Boy

by Once_upon_a_larrie (once_upon_a_larrie)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mute Louis, On Wattpad, Possible mention of bullying/abuse, Therapist!Harry, brief mention of self harm, larry stylinson - Freeform, mention of anxiety, mention of depression, possib trigger warnig, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/once_upon_a_larrie/pseuds/Once_upon_a_larrie
Summary: In which Louis is sad and confides in Harry, his therapist.MATURE CONTENTREAD AT OWN RISK(Short-story)





	Troubled Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is currently a work in progress, and also available to read on Wattpad. 
> 
> All credits belong to: @once_upon_a_larrie (myself) of Wattpad. 
> 
> Do not translate, redistribute, or republish this book without proper permission.

Louis Tomlinson sat on an uncomfortable chair in the waiting room of his therapists office. The only sound to be heard was the anxious ticking of the wall-clock, along with the ever-so-chirpy receptionist.

She had tried making conversation with him, however, when he did not respond back, she only gave him pitiful smiles.

But Louis didn't want to be pitted. In fact, he just wanted to be left alone forever to wallow in his own self thoughts.

Yet of course, that wasn't going to happen - especially with his best friend, Liam, around; whom had insisted that Louis spoke with someone about his 'sadness.'

However, Louis told him that he wasn't sad, just different; as he liked to call it. Yet that didn't stop Liam from practically 'forcing' him to see a therapist, including how he had to drag him into the office before leaving immediately.

So that's how Louis (somewhat) ended up here. Hands shaking with nerves, palms sweaty, heart racing.

The creaky sound of the wheel on the receptionists chair was heard, before she had entered the waiting room - again smiling with pity.

"Could I get you something, dear," she questioned. "A tea, coffee, danish?"

Louis glanced at the makeshift welcome table on the other side of the room, he made a mental note of what was on there, and calculated the calories in his head before politely declining her offer.

Camron, the receptionist, smiled once more at him and retreated back to behind her desk, continuing to give him reassuring smiles.

Next, a sound of a door opening and closing, followed by footsteps could be heard. Suddenly a tall, beautiful man had appeared from down the hall, pausing at the front desk and picking up a patient file.

Louis watched intently as the mans long, slender fingers skimmed over each line on a page, making sure to not miss any detail.

The unnamed name man then withdrew a pen from his back-pocket and looked to be writing some notes down, before signing off on it and returning it back to Camron.

He glanced at Louis and gave him a friendly smile, then proceeded to grab the next file from Camron's outstretched hand. She must have said something to him in private because soon he was nodding at her and walking towards Louis.

"Louis, is it?" he asked, receiving no confirmation from Louis. "Nice to meet you. I'm Harry, your therapist."

The sad boy gave him a blank smile, along with a robotic, almost trained, wave. Harry then motioned for Louis to follow him down the hall, where his office was located.

It was painted a tinted brown color, with black, elegant designs. A few little lamps stood on his desk and side tables, accompanied by two three-seated, black couches.

"Make yourself comfortable and then we can begin," Harry acknowledged, reaching for a black inked pen that laid on his office desk.

Louis hesitantly sat down and closed up upon himself, his eyes wearily searching around the room, inspecting every wall in it.

Harry soon joined him on the opposite couch, a notepad and pen in hand, with Louis' file placed to the side of his lap.

"Shall we begin then?"


End file.
